


Pacify

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 2017年旧文补档。送给绵羊太太，感谢绵羊太太提供的梗！ips：NC-17，总裁虫，傻白甜，瞎胡闹





	Pacify

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年旧文补档。送给绵羊太太，感谢绵羊太太提供的梗！
> 
> ips：NC-17，总裁虫，傻白甜，瞎胡闹

当感到生气的时候，有些人会选择把怒气隐藏起来，或者转换成一个笑容，而有些人则根本不会掩饰。Peter就属于后者，当他生气的时候，你是真的可以知道他正在生气。他会狠狠地皱起眉来，抱起双臂撇着嘴，埋怨地盯着你看，或者朝你大喊大叫；有时他会抓挠自己的头发，毫无目的地在房间里走来走去，嘟囔着什么。如果是带着点沮丧性质的生气——比如生自己的气——他就会看上去有些难过地坐在沙发上，缩成一团，一句话也不说。  
Wade可是很清楚Peter生气的情况，因为，好吧，他承认，他惹Peter生气的情况实在太多了。在他们还连朋友都算不上的时候，Deadpool和Spider-Man每次见面都要吵架，Peter甚至还因为不想和他待在一个队伍而气汹汹地退出了复仇者（如果你不知道这事，快去补漫画吧！——Wade）。到现在，虽然他们的关系上升到了男朋友和男朋友，但Peter还是很容易对他发火，只是Peter很少说一些伤Wade心的话了——比如以前他经常说Wade总是与世界作对，现在他只会说Wade总是与他作对，这对Wade来说已经是种欣慰了。  
Peter对Wade发火的时候，穿着Spider-Man制服的他会直接荡走，把Wade留在原地“自我反省”；如果他是Parker总裁的状态，而他们在公寓里，他就会离开公寓，把Wade留在原地“自我反省”。总之，Peter很喜欢在和Wade大吵一架以后，把Wade留在原地自我反省。他不知道的是，每次Wade都没有自我反省。他会坐下来，生一会儿闷气，然后待在公寓里，点个外卖，故意点Peter最喜欢吃的那家披萨，把披萨吃个精光，感觉这样就像在报复Peter似的。然后Wade坐在沙发上坐到晚上，如果到了晚上Peter还不回来，他就会套上兜帽衫把Peter找回来。  
Peter其实是个好脾气的人，他只有面对Wade才会容易怒火冲天，所以他其实很好哄。只要Wade出去找他，并且故意装出很可怜的模样，Peter立刻就会心软了。Wade觉得他甚至都有点利用自己的自卑来换取Peter的同情了，有时候他的疤痕根本没什么感觉，他都会告诉Peter，来的路上好多人盯着他看，他的疤痕被那些视线刺得好疼。Peter原本还抱着双臂，用冰冷的视线盯着他看，当他这么说的时候，眼神立刻就变了——首先是些微的动摇，接着慢慢地，他眼睛里的冰就融化了，化成一堆不会从他的眼睛里流出来的，像是沉着星星的水。  
他还撇着嘴，但他会伸出手，拥抱Wade，然后和Wade一起回家。一路上，他都会紧紧牵着Wade的手，在每次有人投来视线的时候握得更紧一些。等到晚上，他趴在床上，用手摸Wade的疤痕，问他还疼不疼的时候，Wade就会有些心虚地朝他咧咧嘴。每次这个时候Wade心里都会有些愧疚，道德崇高，诚实又善良的Spider-Man每次都在敲打他的内心——他骗Peter可不是一两次了，但每次Peter都相信他。  
但这次的情况不太一样，Peter和他冷战好几天了，他几乎用了所有的苦肉计，Peter也没理他。当研究人员和Parker总裁围成一小圈，在走廊上讨论科研计划的时候，Wade戴着面罩，身上却好好地穿着西装，两只手都提着一大束玫瑰花，几乎用膝盖滑过整个走廊，滑行到Dr. Parker皮鞋尖前，然后趴在他鞋尖前的地面上。即使如此，Peter也只是狠狠地皱着眉，说：“Wilson先生，我说过很多次了，不要在我的公司里做出这种举动。”接着拎着Wade的衣领把他扔出了Parker工业的大门。Wade甚至在下雨天站在May婶屋子的门前哭号，Peter猛地打开窗户，大声说：“没用的，Wilson，我知道这是装的，给我回去！”  
Wade的确是装的，所以听见他这么说，Wade就一抹脸，骂骂咧咧地转身走了。  
每次被Peter赶走的Wade都会一肚子怨气，他发誓再也不去恳求Peter的原谅了——然后第二天，他就又想尽办法要让Peter回心转意。  
但Peter就像打定了主意似的，他真的不理Wade了，他们的关系甚至比他们刚组队的时候还要糟，Peter完全把他当作不存在。Wade真的非常不能理解——他只不过是因为一个小错误，把Peter的游戏账号不小心注销了。虽然游戏账号很重要，但又不是Ben叔叔的遗物，或者什么关系性命的玩意儿，为什么Peter要这么生气？游戏账号难道比Wade还要重要吗？  
Wade可以理解，Peter总有一天会和自己分手——毕竟，你看，Wade是个多么让人无法忍受的混蛋啊——但是为了个游戏账号这事就发生了，Wade实在无法接受。在他的想象里，Peter和他分手应该是和Wade混蛋到像个人渣的事实挂钩，而不是和一个游戏账号挂钩。更何况，那是对战的账号，又不是守望先锋！  
“我说过了，我不想理你。”他又一次出现在Peter面前的时候，Parker总裁正在自己的顶层套房里休息。他朝Wade狠狠地皱着眉，“我连进入密码都换了一套，你是怎么进到这里来的？”  
“备用密码你没换。”Wade说，接着立刻开始抱怨，“但是你居然都把我的指纹从数据库里删除了！幸好我公寓里的玩意儿你都摸过，我找了一天才从马克杯上扒下来一个完整的。”  
“那你应该知道我并不欢迎你来这了，Wilson先生，”Peter说，“从落地窗出去，或者我要用蜘蛛力量强迫你出去了。”  
“我把你的账号恢复了，你愿意原谅我了吗？”Wade急忙说，“我去了对战的工作室，他们在漫威公司大楼的一个小隔间里，我费了很大劲呢。”  
“你威胁他们了？”Peter眯起眼来，Wade立刻举起手，说：“我有什么办法！我不这么做，你可能一辈子都不会再理我了。”  
“你说得对，我就是这么打算的。”Peter哼了一声。他穿着他的浴袍，手里端着咖啡，靠在桌子边，但散发着一股不让Wade轻易靠近的气息。  
“我理解。”Wade低下头，“毕竟我是个混蛋，我理解你——”  
“打住。”Peter竖起手掌，说，“你可以收起你的苦肉计了，再也没用了。”  
Wade暗自咒骂一声，然后闭上嘴不说话了。他们沉默了一会儿，接着Peter说：“你还站在这干嘛？快走。”  
Wade应了一声，可怜兮兮地问：“你是不是不爱我了？”  
Peter皱着眉，盯着他看了好一会儿。  
“爱啊。”  
“那你为什么不原谅我？”Wade大声嚷嚷。  
“为什么我爱你我就得原谅你？”Peter翻了个白眼，他走过去，揪住Wade的后衣领，“除非你真的觉得你错了，否则我不会原谅你的。”  
“我真的觉得我错了！”Wade大喊大叫，反手去抓Peter的手腕，“真的——真的觉得我错了！”  
“你还觉得自己很可怜吗？”Peter把他拎起来，问他。  
“嗯？”Wade眨眨眼睛，不知道怎么回答这个问题。他想了好一会儿，“呃——不可怜？”  
Peter把他放下了，说：“疤还疼吗？”  
“……不疼了。”Wade回答。  
“还觉得自己该死吗？”  
“该……不该呢，这是个好问题。”看到Peter抬起眼来，Wade立刻就改口了，“我得好好想想。”  
Peter哼了一声，抱起双臂，一副等他思考的表情。  
“……不该。”Wade只能这么回答。  
“你要活到什么时候？”Peter继续问。  
这个问题倒是很简单。“你和Ellie什么时候没了，我就活到什么时候。”Wade说，发现Peter又开始抬眼看他，只好又说，“……就怪了，我才不在乎你和Ellie呢，世界什么时候毁灭我就活到什么时候。”  
Peter摸了摸自己的下巴，思考了一会儿。  
“疤还疼吗？”他又问了一遍。  
“不疼。”Wade朝他咧咧嘴。  
Peter盯着Wade看了一会儿，久违地，那种眼神又出现了，Wade知道自己胜利在望了，他几乎有些得意忘形，立刻欢呼了一声。  
“我还没说我原谅你了，这位先生。”Peter看着他在原地跳起舞来，这么说。但Wade才不管他说了什么，他知道危机已经解除了，什么问题都没有了，于是他立刻跳上Peter的沙发，翘起腿来躺着，一副惬意十足的模样。Peter头疼地叹了口气，说：“你今晚还回公寓吗？”  
“噢，噢，宝贝，你让我去哪我就去哪。”Wade回答，看上去却不如他的话语这么恭敬，翘着腿就开始往嘴里扔Peter放在桌子上的巧克力豆。  
“那就待在这吧。”Peter说，一边用遥控器把窗帘关起来。他打了个哈欠，往卧室里走，Wade立刻就跳起来，跟了上去，顺便把卧室门带上了。Peter转过身，发现他跟着进来，有些奇怪地看着他。  
“嗯？安抚性爱？”Wade摊摊手，“我们不该这么做吗？剧情应该这么发展才行，不是吗？”  
Peter有些好笑地抱起双臂来，他说：“谁说我们要做爱了？再说——安抚？安抚谁？我不需要你安抚，我也不想安抚你。你出去，睡沙发。”  
“为什么！”Wade控诉，“你都原谅我了！”  
“为什么原谅要包括上床这一环？”Peter耸耸肩。  
“那至少让我和你睡一张床吧！”Wade大喊，直接扑到了床上，抱着被子滚来滚去。他还没能滚两下，就被Peter抬脚从床上踢了下去，Wade裹着被子一起摔到地上，发出了一声惨叫。  
“说过多少次，脱了鞋再上来！”Peter气汹汹地说，Wade立刻爬起来，把额头抵在床板上，重重地撞了几下，说：“对不起，女王，我再也不敢了。”  
“你要是再说我是女王，我现在就把你扔出去。”Peter说，他躺到床上，因为没有被子，又气鼓鼓地从床上探出身子，把Wade裹着的被子用力拽回去，让Wade又一次摔到地上并发出惨叫声。  
“洗个澡再上来。”Peter把被子拉到胸口，“出浴室的时候不许全裸。”  
Wade嘟囔了一声，揉着被摔疼的屁股，从地上爬起来，往浴室走去。

等Wade把他光秃秃又坑坑洼洼的脑袋擦干后，他立刻跑过来，飞速地钻进了被子里。原本背对着他的Peter转过身来，想再嘲笑他两句，他就钻到被子深处去，用脑袋蹭Peter的腰。Peter隔着被子去拍他，用脚轻轻地踹了他两下，忽然发现有些不对劲，板起脸来说：“Wilson先生，我记得我和你说了，出浴室的时候不许全裸！”  
Wade闷在被子里，瓮声瓮气地说：“我忘记拿浴衣进去了，这是个意外，宝贝，你不能这么蛮横——这是个自由的国家，女——国王，早就是过去式了。”  
Peter有些好笑，他也钻进被子里，把Wade捞了出来。在他们把脑袋探出被子时，Wade就顺势把脑袋搁在他的胸口上，故意做出小鸟依人的黏人姿势，在Peter胸口蹭来蹭去。  
“起来，Wilson先生。”Peter拍了拍他的脑袋，“我可不需要自己胸前趴着个巨型婴儿。”  
“巨型抱抱玩偶。”Wade说，“还是被烧出了好多洞，里面的棉花都往外露的那种。但很抱歉，Parker先生，我们商店是卖出不退换的，你只能勉强忍受乱成一团的玩偶一辈子了。”  
“你确定吗？”Peter挑挑眉，“我现在就可以把这个玩偶扔到垃圾堆里去。”  
Wade开始哀怨地用额头撞Peter的胸部肌肉，让Peter忍不住开始缩肩膀，他把Wade推朝一边，但Wade又爬回来了，把脑袋放在他的腹肌上。  
“看在我这么可怜的份上，”Wade嘟囔着说，“你可以让我做任何事，任何事都可以。只要别让我去死，毕竟我做不到这一步。”  
“我不想让你去死。”Peter叹了口气，“我只想稍微惩罚你一下。”  
“这不公平！”Wade大声说，他猛地直起身来，举高双手，“我受的折磨够多了！你不能再这么对我了，否则我就会一辈子都消极！难过！痛哭流涕！泪流满面！失去生活的一切希望！”  
“这威胁真的非常吓人。”Peter躺在床上，脑袋陷在枕头里。他还是没忍住，对Wade笑了起来，“嗯……让我想想。好吧，Wilson先生，我可以原谅你，为了让你的灵魂不这么饱受折磨。”  
Wade欢呼一声，为自己鼓掌。Peter拽着他的手腕，把他又拉回自己胸前，用被子把他们两个罩起来。他们在被子里滚了一圈，Peter低下头，轻轻地咬了咬Wade的脖颈，用手轻轻地摩挲Wade的脊背。  
“所以，安抚性爱还算数吗？”Wade憋了一会儿气，忽然说。  
Peter抬眼看他，眉头还微微皱着，他看了Wade一会儿，最后叹了口气，嘟囔着贴了贴Wade的嘴角。Wade听见了他在嘟囔什么，慢慢弯起嘴角，露出了胜利的笑容来。雇佣兵立刻就翻身把Parker总裁压在身下，开始剥他的浴袍。Peter一把抓住他的手腕，把他的手拉开。  
“但我还是得惩罚你。”Peter说。Wade咧嘴笑了笑，笑容里满是不怀好意的成分。  
“床上的惩罚的话，我很乐意，宝贝。”Wade贴了贴他的额头，“你打算做什么？”  
Peter毫不温柔地把Wade掀翻，让他倒在床上，起身去翻自己的衣柜。过了一会儿，他拿着一条领带回来了。  
“我要剥夺你的乐趣。”Peter说，扯了扯手里的领带，弯起嘴角，“这可能不太舒服，但我们没有安全词。”  
“为什么没有？”Wade惊讶地说，“这不公平，我每次都给你安全词的！”  
“因为如果我给你安全词，你一定会半分钟就喊一次。”Peter耸耸肩，“我已经看穿你了，Wilson先生。现在，我很高兴这条领带终于不是系在我脑袋上了。”

Wade坐在床上，仍然是全裸，当然。他的眼睛被领带蒙住了，手却是自由的，没有被绑起来。但即使如此他也不敢伸手把领带扯走，因为Peter警告过，如果Wade扯开了领带，那他就会被扔出房间去睡沙发。  
他感觉非常委屈，他脑海里的声音也是。一部分的他认为他不该这么窝囊，对Peter这么“战战兢兢”；一部分的他又觉得，他愿意为Peter做任何事，蒙眼睛而已，这算什么？  
他什么都看不见，但他能听见Peter微微加重的喘息，以及夹杂在喘息中的、不小心泄露出来的几声轻声的呻吟——好吧，其实很算什么。  
“拜托——”Wade有些崩溃地说，“Peter，你居然在我面前扩张自己还不让我看！这比把我扔到食人鲨堆里还难受——”  
Peter轻笑了两声，气息不稳地——操——“我不喜欢你这些……血腥的比喻。”他喘了口气，  
该死，“以及，我说过了……Wade，这是惩罚的……一部分。”  
“一部分？！”Wade捂着脸尖叫了一声，但还是没有把领带扯下来。他能听见隐约的水声，和床单被摩挲时发出的声响，加上Peter的声音，他可以想象出整个画面来，Peter是怎么在他面前打开腿，用他沾满润滑液的湿润的手指，去探索自己，打开自己，把自己搅得湿漉漉又一团糟——  
但Wade只能依靠他丰富的想象力，毕竟他什么也看不见。操，他再也不惹Peter生气了——虽然他知道这是个毫无意义的誓言，但他还是在心里发了这个没用的誓。  
Peter把手指抽出来了，Wade听得出来。他离Wade近了些，Wade可以感觉到他的气息，凑近时隐约的温度，和身体微微的颤抖。他吻了吻Wade的嘴角，慢慢地朝Wade张开怀抱，让Wade可以拥抱他。Peter用手轻轻地抚摸Wade的脑袋，轻柔地吻他被蒙住的眼睛，带疤的嘴角，脸颊，以及残缺的耳朵，几乎充满了温情的味道。但Wade知道Peter现在根本没那么温和，他心里被“捉弄Wade”这样的坏念头占据了。他的手轻轻地往下滑去，拂过Wade的锁骨，胸口，腹部，贴了贴他的大腿。Wade憋住一口气，满怀期待地等他的手落在最关键的地方——  
Peter的手又滑了回来，抚摸他的嘴角。  
“感觉还好吗，Wilson先生？”他问，轻笑起来。Wade撇着嘴角，语气绝望地回答他：“很好，从来没这么好过，谢谢你的关心。”  
“我希望你不会因此讨厌我。”Peter咬了咬他的耳朵，Wade能感到他还在笑，他的气息顺着Wade的耳廓往里钻。“我永远都不会讨厌你的。”Wade信誓旦旦地说，把手搭在Peter的腰上，但并没有摸来摸去，只是轻轻地环住他，“我向你保证，甜心。无论你对我做什么，我都不会讨厌你的。”  
“嗯哼……”Peter把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，轻轻地咬了咬他的脖颈，“好吧。我相信你不会。”  
“但你可不一样，你会讨厌我，是不是？”Wade笑了两声。Peter捏着他的耳朵，说：“会的，我会的。所以你不能干坏事，不能伤害别人，也不能伤害自己。还有，永远都别再动我的游戏账号。成交？”  
“成交。”Wade舔了舔自己的嘴角。  
“既然如此，我想我可以给你一些你想要的。”Peter把牙齿轻轻抵在Wade的脖颈上，手又滑到了他的大腿，但这次他没有再捉弄Wade了，而是如Wade所愿地，轻轻环住了他的性器。Wade叹息了一声，声音都变大了些：“对，棒极了宝贝，你真是最伟大的超级英雄，你给所有人带来光明，给我带来慰——”  
Peter可能嫌他太烦了，于是用一只手捂住了他的嘴。他把脑袋放在Wade肩膀上，手开始动作起来，环住Wade的性器上下套弄，Wade知道Peter已经尽可能控制力道了，但他的手劲还是让Wade有些胆战心惊——他很少让Peter用手帮他，虽然Wade可以让断掉的小兄弟再长出来，但是要等待的时间太亏了，在床上的一分一秒都是很宝贵的。  
他忽然开始胡思乱想，Peter给自己解决生理问题的时候，会不会也这么大手劲？还是Peter就喜欢这种粗暴的感觉？他差点就问出口了，如果不是Peter一直捂着他的嘴，而且如果他把这样的问题问出口，Peter一定会把他美妙的粗暴攥成拳头，用在Wade的脸上。  
Peter放开了Wade，拉着他的手臂，带着他往床上倒。Wade还没来得及抱怨出口，就感觉他们的位置发生了变化——他如愿地位于Peter的上方，但因为眼前一片漆黑，Wade并不想压到他，所以他把手肘撑在床上，尽量给Peter腾出一个空间来。  
“我可不需要你在这里做俯卧撑，士兵。”Peter轻笑着说，他伸出手来环住Wade的脊背，小腿蹭了蹭Wade的腰侧，把他往自己的方向微微下压。Wade低下头来，感到Peter吻了吻他的额头。  
“现在要做什么？”Wade说，他用手胡乱地拍着枕头，“什么时候这个该死的领带才能解开？”  
“噢，现在你知道被人蒙眼睛有多难受了？”Peter说，Wade打赌他挑眉了，或者翻了白眼——“胡说，你明明很喜欢蒙眼睛。”Wade争辩道。  
Peter没有回答他，只是报复性地捏了他的脸一下。Wade听见他动了动，似乎是在调整自己的位置，Peter的腿在他尾椎附近敲了敲，然后他的下唇就被咬了咬。  
“差不多了，往前动一动。”Peter低声说，“别捅歪了。”他说完这句话，像是被自己娱乐到了，低声笑起来。Wade故意装作有些生气，想胡乱亲Peter一口，结果撞到了他的鼻子。他们都疼得哼了一声，Peter用脚跟敲Wade的尾椎，这次用的力气更大了些。  
“好吧，我的错。”Wade揉了揉自己的鼻尖，龇牙咧嘴，“都怪这个领带。”  
“不要责怪我的领带，是你撞了我的鼻子，不是它。”Peter闷声说，Wade伸出手，在他的脸上摸了一会儿，找到了Peter捂着鼻尖的手指，俯下身吻了吻。  
“好吧，我向你可爱的小鼻子道歉。”Wade欢快地说，“至于你的领带，我想它会原谅我的。”  
Peter又开始低声笑起来，听上去已经开心很多了。Wade知道他离胜利更近了一步，于是愈发卖力地想要逗Peter笑，但Peter又敲了敲他的尾椎，蹭了蹭他的腰侧。他这才想起来他们还处在什么情况，这又得怪罪Peter的领带了，如果不是它，Wade是不可能忘记的。  
Wade伸手想往下摸，Peter握住他的手腕，把他的手拽回来。“不许摸。”他嘟囔着说，“我会告诉你在哪的。”  
Wade认命地摊开手心，在床单上蹭了蹭。Peter又调整了一会儿位置，用手轻轻地环住Wade的性器，让他抵在自己的穴口。  
“这感觉真是太奇怪了。”Wade在领带下挤眉弄眼，Peter没有说话，Wade猜测他有些害羞了，“接下来呢？我应该往前动？”  
Peter呼出一口气，手蹭了蹭他的腹肌，说：“嗯，慢些来就行。”  
Wade照做了，他当然不可能“捅歪了”，这世上大概没有人比他更知道怎么在床上展示自己的技巧了。他缓缓地往里推进，听见Peter嘶嘶吸气的时候就用手胡乱摸他的脸，Peter躲了一下，第二次就不躲了。Wade进到深处之后只停了两秒——没错，他就是在心里数了，一，二——就开始动起来，Peter的腿箍住他的腰，轻声喘息着接受他的动作，Wade一开始的力度并没那么大，因为他得给Peter留一点调整呼吸的时间，如果Peter呼吸不过来他可能会被呛到咳嗽的，而他每次一咳嗽都会把Wade吓一跳。他等Peter的呼吸逐渐跟上了，才会加大力度，Peter其实不喜欢他捅太深，但每次Peter都会箍着他的腰，让他进入得更深一些。等他进到最里面，Peter就会用手臂环住Wade的脖颈，眼圈发红地吻一下他的太阳穴。  
Peter把手指放到领带上，隔着领带轻轻地碰了碰Wade的眼帘时，Wade忽然听见Peter在他的太阳穴边轻声咳了一下，他下意识地停了下来，等Peter的呼吸不再这么急促。但他没能等多久——他忽然听见了清脆的一声“啪”，Wade花了几秒钟都没搞清楚这声奇怪的声音是从哪里传出来的，花了半分钟才知道这声音从何而来，因为他的屁股蛋忽然有些——辣？  
Wade停住没动，又花了半分钟来弄明白发生了什么。他听见Peter轻声笑起来，还微微咳嗽了一声。  
他的第一个反应非常荒唐——“这床上还有第三个人吗？”他问。  
Peter本来应该因为这个想法而生气的，但他没有。他只是——令人匪夷所思地——大声笑起来。  
Wade因为他的笑声而有些紧张，他往后撇撇脑袋，但他什么都看不见，所以只能又转回来。  
“是我干的。”Peter笑着说，“别担心，Wade，这里只有我们两个人。”  
Wade在领带下眨眨眼睛，Peter说是他干的，也就是说——Peter刚才打了他的屁股，在Wade如此贴心地等待他调整呼吸的时候。  
“噢——”他拖长了声音，示意他明白了。  
“你生气了吗？”Peter问他。  
“没有。”Wade转转眼睛，“嘿，我觉得这还是挺公平的，毕竟我打过你的屁股很多次，你也该有机会报复回来。”只要这床上没有第三个人就行，Wade暗自补充。  
Peter忍不住又笑了，他伸出手，轻轻地蹭了蹭Wade的臀侧，然后抬起手，又打了他的屁股一下。这可有些疼，虽然Peter在控制力度，但他经过控制的力度对一般人来说还是有点吃不消。Wade呼出一口气，他觉得自己的屁股都有些发麻了。  
“所以我还该继续操你吗？”Wade问。Peter哼了一声作为应答，Wade猜测这是“这样也行”的意思，于是他憋了一口气，又动作起来。这让他感觉有些怪异了，他被Peter的后面紧紧咬着，Peter却还是在打他的屁股，一下接一下，声音清脆得很，Wade都不知道自己烂成一团的皮肤还能发出这种富有弹性的声音。  
Wade挪动着，微微后退一些，让自己能更接近Peter的敏感区域一些。Peter低声呻吟起来，他终于放弃折磨Wade的屁股了——虽然Wade已经麻得没有感觉了——可能是因为他没有多余的力气再去拍打Wade，也可能是因为再这么下去Peter就会用上他的蜘蛛力量了。不管怎么说，Wade还是稍微松了口气，他胡乱摸了一把，摸到Peter微微张开的嘴，就把自己的手指探进去，碰碰他湿漉漉的舌尖，又顺着手指的方向俯下身，把手指抽出来，换成自己的舌头。Peter哼了一声，腿轻轻磨蹭着Wade的腰，微微伸出舌尖和Wade的舌头纠缠，每次他轻声吞咽的时候都让Wade有些心惊，生怕他又咳嗽了。  
虽然Wade看不见，但他还是做出了习惯性的动作——他伸出手，手指穿过Peter的发丝，微微地揪着他的头发，让他轻轻仰起脸来。Wade的另一只手顺着Peter的胸腹，一直抚摸到他的大腿根部。他用手在Peter的腿根轻轻磨蹭，Peter从喉咙里发出轻笑声来，痒得想把腿合拢，但笑声又被Wade的顶撞变成了一连串的气音。Wade终于放开他的嘴唇时，Peter还是轻声咳嗽了一下。  
Peter开始不压抑自己的声音，催促他更用力些，并且开始全身发烫颤抖的时候，Wade就知道自己可以加快速度了。他能感到Peter发硬的性器贴着他的腹部，前端都在渗水，把他的腹部都打湿了。“嘿，宝贝，”Wade低声对他说，“你可以伸手，自己摸摸前面——最起码安慰它一下，别让它哭得这么厉害？”  
Peter的回应就是又抬手打了他的屁股一下，Wade疼得龇牙咧嘴，闭上嘴不说话了。但他能感到Peter轻轻握住他放在Peter腹部的手，把Wade的手放到自己的性器上。Wade在心里叹了口气，他当然妥协了，他一直就是这么做的。

领带被Peter解下来，扔到了床头柜上。Wade趴在床上，把脸埋在枕头里。Peter蹭过来，侧卧着拍了拍他的屁股，Wade尖叫一声，差点从床上跳起来。  
“你现在知道疼了吗？”Peter挑着眉问。Wade露出半边脸，可怜兮兮地皱皱鼻子。  
“你是在报复我。所以我以后不能打你的屁股了？”Wade说，“那真糟。”  
Peter盯着他看了一会儿，然后用手指戳了戳床单。  
“好吧，其实……”他说，脸上微微泛红，“我其实还挺喜欢……你打我的时候。”他在Wade撑起身子的时候又立刻补充，“只要别那么用力，别让我第二天坐下来都成问题就行。”  
“噢，好吧，”Wade说，“我会做个好Daddy的。”  
Peter又打了他的屁股一下，然后轻轻地摸了摸他的臀侧，这才躺到他身边。Wade注意到，那些沉在水底的星星又开始闪闪发光了，Peter弯着嘴角，问他：“还疼吗？”  
这次Wade总算知道他到底在询问什么了。他伸出手，摸了摸Peter的鼻尖。  
“不疼了。”他说，咧咧嘴。

 

FIN.


End file.
